Downtown Day 2
by Clay Classics
Summary: This takes from the first work I did with the first Downtown and expands it to the next day with different characters and settings within the Marvel Universe. Still going for the concept of the underdog, the little guy, Joe average, ect ect. Enjoy


1017  
Boston, MA  
  
Nothing much to really say about this time between breakfast and lunch.  
Brunch. There we're people going about their day along the busy  
Northern city here and there. The hustle and bustle and the tie up's in  
traffic. You could see some of the most expensive vehicles that money  
could buy to those that seemed to miraculously run even due to the  
damage of them.  
  
David Norberry was less concerned with everything else around him then  
the one thought that had been plaguing him for so long now. It was the   
thought of the two women. One was the most cherished in his life. A  
woman that was a blessing unto him and seemed to make everything within  
his life take a 180. She was the earth below him and the sky above.  
She was in everyway possible his soul mate. This unbelievable woman was  
Trisha Anderson. And Trisha was gone now.  
  
The other woman that David was thinking about was a woman by the name  
of Katherine Pryde. The woman that appeared to be Trisha's opposite in  
his eyes. The woman that showed David there could be hell upon all the  
heaven he was living. Kitty was the reason for everything horrible that  
had happened to David. And David was driven over the edge with rage to  
the fact that Kitty was living her life day to day while Trisha was not.  
  
"Things will be right soon baby. Soon I'll be with you. Soon this will  
all be over."  
  
David continued up the flight of stairs that lead to the roof of a  
modestly tall building. One that was constructed around the time of the  
late 50's when the only evil in the world was that from a possible  
communist unseen enemy. Unseen enemy. That is how David thought of  
this now. Something that spreads more and more until it has taken you  
over. David had to keep reminding himself to stay focused to the task  
at hand. And when he did, he would clutch the rather long case in his  
hands closer to him.  
  
Seeing that the roofs door was of course locked he drew out the bolt  
cutters he brought along with him and snapped the lock with ease. Those  
brown eyes of his squinted upon coming to the healing rays of the sun  
above. He took a minute for his eyes to finally adjust to this and  
scratched his chin feeling the coarse unkempt beard that was growing.  
He did have a few minutes but didn't want to waste any time. Coming to  
the ledge of the building he looked down to those on the street below  
but was still in a world of his own. As much as he tried to stay  
focused it just seemed so hard. To not think what had taken him here  
and now. To not think of the future that will never be. To think of  
what must now be and what will be.  
  
"God damn your soul."  
  
That rage had resurfaced once again and he dropped the rather long and   
slender case he was holding. Coming down to his knees, he felt his  
hands shake. Though he was not shaking due to only anger but the enemy  
within. That overpowering depression. It had spread like a venomous  
cancer to every fiber of his being now.  
  
"But you will be damned soon enough bitch."  
  
Funny thing about all of this. Funny in a morbid twisted way that fate  
works that is. This all begun because of a sword. One woman that  
possessed a sword and another woman that came upon the swords dark  
desires. All due to a "gift" of sorts that Trisha never knew she had.   
Trisha if born in another time and another place would have been one of  
those mages that people read about on the front lines of the Daily  
Bugle. She might have even been one of those people that were known  
within inner circles as John Constantine and Dr. Strange. But Trisha  
was born with your normal life kind of life. She grew up in a rather  
happy family and was the shining example that people adored about her.  
Trisha was just a social worker that was doing what she loved. Helping  
people.  
  
David pushed these thoughts from his mind again as he opened the case  
he had been holding. Within it was a M21 sniper rifle. It was a rifle   
that had seen a lot of military use in the past. And going from owner  
to owner one could tell that it was not straight from the factory.  
Though it was more then enough to get the job done. It had a maximum  
effective point range of 900 yards. And the range he was to fire this  
weapon was only across the street below him.  
  
Thing about someone that is obsessed with something. No matter what  
they will find everything of the topic of their obsession as possible.  
Per example, David and been watching Kitty for some time now. He knew  
he morning routine of getting up in the morning, trying to avoid small  
talk with the students of the school she was currently at, would speak  
with a blonde haired young man off and on, and would speak with a young  
Asian woman as well. He knew now and again she left the grounds of the  
school and would head to the city to run errands. Though he knew she  
would be furthest from anyone that could help her today. For one reason  
or another she would be shopping. David didn't worry about the reason   
for this. All he did worry about was the fact that no more perfect time  
would be but now.  
  
"I hate you so much."  
  
He spoke those words between gritted teeth as he snapped the rifle   
together and adjusted the scope for the proper range. He would wipe the  
burning sweat from his brow now and an again while staring down through  
the scope to the street below. Taking the magazine and slapping it into  
the under port, he charged a round into the chamber. The area he was  
targeting was a department store. He had overheard something about  
clothes and supplies needed and then the stores name. There was only  
this entrance she could have come to and he already saw Kitty coming  
down the street towards the store.  
  
"So close so close so close!"  
  
His throat became dry just from the sight of her down the block. He  
felt strange now. His palms and scalp began to feel itchy. He had to   
continually blink his eyes as his eyelids felt like leather. This was  
what he had been waiting for so long now for. His heart began to pound  
so hard he could feel his blood pressure on his eardrums. David grasped  
the rifle within his hands and wrapped the sling around his left hand.  
Taking sight upon her through the scope he waited until she would be in  
position.  
  
"It'll all be over soon."  
  
David slowly flipped the safety off and continued to follow Kitty up  
the street. It was as if he was burning the hate in his eyes directly  
towards Kitty while looking through the scope. As if this look alone  
was enough to stop her heart and breathing. It was almost as if none of  
this was about Trisha and Kitty but the rage and depression that had  
been driving him for so long now.  
  
"Just a little closer you fucking cunt..."  
  
And then there she was. Kitty was right at the entrance and about to  
enter. David had pictured this within his minds eye so many times  
before. The crosshair being marked upon her head right at her temples.  
The round to come screaming out; plant within her temple on the left and  
exit to her right temple. It was everything he had ever dreamed and  
hoped upon. Except when she moved her hair from her face. The way she  
did it actually. She did that one thing differently then he thought.  
She did it so familiar but not the way he was expecting her to do so.   
How she would use the back of her hand to push her hair up and then  
almost grasp her hair with her hands to push the hair back and then up.  
  
Yes. David had planned everything out so perfectly. Everything. But  
for some reason he hesitated. Trisha used to push her hair out of her  
face like that. Trisha. He had to wipe a crystalline liquid from his  
eyes as he tried to stay focused. To have his hate guide him. To have  
it guide him where to go. But Trisha did that once before too.  
  
"Baby..."  
  
And time stopped right there for David. He didn't see Kitty within his   
sights now. He saw Trisha. He had planned everything out except this  
one simple similarity.  
  
"It will all end soon baby."  
  
Across and down the street Kitty Pryde had sprained her hand earlier in  
the day from a work out more strenuous then she meant for. That long  
hair began to tickle her hair and right as she was going to move it she  
shifted how her hand stirred it away. And while she was pushing it away  
she flexed her hand to see how it was feeling and her hand had been  
grasped around that flowing strands of brown hair. Pushing her hand  
down she finally freed her.  
  
"Damn hand."  
  
And then there was a loud popping sound. With the years of training  
she had gained while with the numerous mutant teams she has been apart  
from, Kitty automatically went to defense posture. Scouting out the  
scene those brown eyes darted from one side of the street to the other.  
A beat up station wagon with the rust showing more color passed by with   
the muffler dragging on the street. A moment later it had backfired and  
she shook her head to her own nerves.  
  
"Oi. Get a grip Pryde."  
  
And walking into the department store, Kitty would never know the man  
David Norberry. David would never be a factor in Kitty's life now one  
way or another. Because David this was now over. David was now with   
Trisha.  
  
0328  
Latveria  
  
Latveria. A rather small country based around the Slavic mountains.  
By first appearance you would think this to be a third world country  
that couldn't have anything to give to the world. Though at a closer   
look you would find out why this country is in fact one of the most  
powerful in the world. The reason alone is due to one man. Dr. Victor  
Von Doom.  
  
"The master had said he does not wish to be disturbed."  
"Look. Gosher. I know what he said but you don't wonder what's going  
on?"  
  
The conversation goes on and on as two of Victor's servants wonder to  
what their ruler is planning within his private chambers. Though for  
once Victor is not planning anything. He is attempting to work a peace   
that has so rarely been known within his life. Something to change whom  
this very man is. To find the blinding whiteness that he has sought to  
achieve many times before but with failed plans.  
  
"If I did know what I was to do maybe things would have been different...  
mother."  
  
The echoing sound of his voice is clear to the ears. It is a power  
that so few could find within themselves. And at first glance one would  
think Victor to be mad, as no other then himself are within the  
chambers. Though Victor sees exactly who he is speaking to.  
  
"So many plans lay in ruin. So many sacrifices Doom have made. But  
time and again Doom is pushed down by the conquers of this world. They  
call themselves heroes. Ha! What a mockery of the word that is.  
Pathetic creatures that think as long as they are governed by what they   
consider power then they are on the side of justice."  
  
This is one time you will see Victor on his knees. Chances are the  
only time. He is kneeling in front of a memorial of sorts. A lavishly   
painting of his mother and two crimson colored candles burning as so the  
wax is spilling off the table now.  
  
"These fools. They rush into any battle without thought to the future.  
What do they know of the future mother? What drives them to continue  
each day to help one insect when the entire hive is at risk."  
  
There is no anger within Victor's voice. Only the constant inner   
strength pouring out to the open. A man that has come from nothing and  
has risen to become a ruler, a mage, and warrior. Maybe if some  
guidance was given early in his youth things would have been different.  
But right now these are yet again just what if's.  
  
"I find monsters all around me. Though they call Doom the ogre. How  
some of them have murdered innocence to cities to even worlds. Yet here  
Doom has tried to come to rule this world and bring about a golden age.  
Though I am the fiend here. I Victor Von Doom am the monster. What  
wolves in sheep's clothing call a Shepard behind his back."  
  
He looks up to stare at the painting before him. That ever-proud face  
of the gypsy woman looking forward, as if an example for him to follow.  
He stares deeply at this canvas waiting for some sort of reply then  
breaks those cursed brown eyes from it to speak again.  
  
"I ask you mother, what must I do to show these people. I have  
attempted to speak rationally to them. And the world has seen the  
effect of this. So the only way to take the man from the cave is by  
force. It is all any of them understand. They know if I was this   
megalomaniac that they wish to see I would have destroyed this small  
planet long ago. As if a nuclear arsenal or something of that crude  
nature would be beyond me. But still their backs are turned to me  
mother."  
  
That armor about his form would best represent what it is to be Victor  
Von Doom. A man trapped in his own creation. Never able to be touched  
by the outside world and only allowing within what he wishes. A man  
that was horriblely scarred so deep that he had to build up the barriers  
to protect him and to make sure such would never cut so deep within him   
again.  
  
"So mother. Here we are once again. I will hope that my next plan will  
be one of success and not another failure. But if it is, then I shall  
continue once more. One plan after another until it ends. Until they  
see I am not the rampaging creature of destruction to create pain but  
the loving father that wishes to create a world without pain. Just as  
any other parent would want. To spare his children from the pain he has  
already suffered."  
  
Victor bowed his head in a moment of silence. Silence was more then  
likely his worse enemy. It was when he heard and saw everything that he  
worked to combat against. When he was reminded of the pain of suffering  
of the world. And he saw those that were called heroes fighting against  
him in order to protect this kind of world. Though he did respect his  
foes and it made it that much harder to fight against them and mock  
them. But it was all part of the circle that had been played out.  
  
Victor placed his index finger and thumb together to snuff out the  
flame of the two candles and was sent there. In the dark. In the  
silence. Alone. Just as how he has been since his childhood. A single  
man fighting a world for a world where no man or woman would have to   
wear his or her armor.  
  
2301  
Atlanta, GA  
  
Many places on this world people look at the idea of tampering with a   
child yet born as two sides. This has been a debate longer then most  
people actually think. Going back to the dawn of life on this planet  
animals have taken to do as they please on this subject at hand. And if  
you want to find an augment in a hurry just speak your opinion. One  
such couple has made up their mind on the subject. Travis and Mary  
Branch.  
  
"This is your choice Mary. What you decide I will back you up on."  
"I know Travis. It's not like I woke up and thought what the hell.  
This would be something different to do."  
  
The couple sat in the doctor's office impatiently waiting for the  
results from Dr. Amanon. As any other couple that has come into his  
office, doubts surface when you know that you are mere moments away from  
making this huge change. Travis kept hold of both of Mary's hands  
within his hand and brushed back a few loose auburn strands of hair that   
moved upon her face.  
  
"We don't even know anything yet sweetie. We don't even know if you can  
go through with this. Let's just take this one step at a time like  
we've been doing."  
"Travis. I love you and I know you're trying to be supportive, but  
there's nothing you can do to make any of this easier on me."  
"I know. I just want to help you with this anyway I can. Just this  
fucking waiting. It's driving me insane."  
A light chuckle came from Mary as she shook her head, "You think it's  
driving you crazy?"  
  
The two just stared in each other's eyes to the brief moment to take  
their minds off what is going on. The office door opened and Dr. Amanon   
came through holding a clipboard studying over some notes and tests.  
Both Mary and Travis jumped to the unexpected sound of the door and  
slightly laughed off how their nerves have gotten the better of them.  
  
"Well I did not wish to leave you two here to go crazy wondering so I  
thought while you two waited for the results we could discuss the next  
step if you should take it."  
  
Dr. Amaron had yet to look over to the two as he was still reading the  
notes and test results through a pair of wire rimmed glasses resting at  
the brim of his nose. Dr. Amaron was an Indian man whose family had  
come to America but one generation ago and was in his mid fifties with a  
rather bushy mustaches and hair thinning atop of his head. He would  
almost look as if a child's book character of going to the doctor or  
such if not for the dignified manner he dressed and presented himself.  
  
"Doctor. Travis and I have fully talked this over. It's not like we  
are some of these people that come here that can not afford the expenses   
of cases like ours or have never had a child."  
"I am not saying that is your case Mrs. Branch. But we find it best to  
still speak with our clients, because once we do this there is no  
changing it."  
  
The two just looked down to the floor below them with a heavy heart  
upon them, as they knew what they were going to do. What bothered them  
was speaking of something the two have done numerous times already with  
each other when they found out of their case.  
  
"Very well doctor."  
"Now. As I said, I want you two to have set in your mind that once we  
begin we cannot just stop and once it is over there is, that I am sure  
of no going back as well."  
"We have discussed that as well."  
"Fine. Now I must ask you this next question. What brought you two to  
this institution? As in what your mindset is to come here."  
"Tough question. But it is one we have thought about. What it comes  
down to doctor is that we just wouldn't be able to give the care and  
most likely will not have the finances to raise this child. We already  
have one child. And she has been difficult. We love her with all our  
hearts but we are not about to go through the same thing all over  
again."  
"I see. Well you pretty much answered any of my other questions with  
that answer."  
  
And then there was just silence. It was for about only thirty seconds  
but more then likely the most uncomfortable thirty seconds. And to the  
silence something would have to break it. The phone rang and Dr. Amaron  
picked up the phone in a hurry. Both Travis and Mary were wide eyed, as  
they both knew what this call was about. Dr. Amaron didn't give  
anything away just nodding to himself and agreeing with the person on  
the other end. What was out of place was a quirk of one of those bushy  
brows. He finally hung up the phone as not to keep the couple for a  
moment long.  
  
"Well the results are in and I have to say we can not go through with  
the procedure."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well Mrs. Branch, your child is not a homo superior."  
"Our child won't be like us? Like our daughter? Oh thank God! No  
changing of the genes and all this mess. I am so relieved. I'm sure  
you have an idea how much raising a mutant child can be expensive. The   
amount of money that goes into taking care of a child with those kind of  
needs. You have no idea how relieved we are doctor. We won't have to  
worry about our child being made fun of, ridiculed, or anything else  
like that just because our child would be born different from others."  
"Mrs. Branch. There is something else you should know."  
"What else is there to know doctor? As long as our child will be born  
like everyone else. As long as our child won't be an outcast just  
because he or she is different. And not to sound money grubbing, but  
it'll save money on the amount of care that will be needed as well. So  
lay it on us doc."  
"Your child will be born with down syndrome."  
  
And with that Mary shut her mouth. She was a woman that felt a child  
was a gift from God. What could hurt making sure their child wouldn't  
have to grow up as they did make a difference upon? What could any of  
that matter. Why deal with the same hassle that they did with their  
first-born. The time needed and the expenses. But one thing she never  
thought of is that no matter how their child would be born, it would  
always be a living being from both of them that would always need caring   
and time. Mary and Travis just thought they could do a little tampering  
and everything would be nice and simple. Children aren't supposed to be  
simple. They're supposed to be blessings.

2104  
Chicago, IL  
  
Paula Ashman just wanted to make a deposit. To think that the most  
simple of things can cause a chain reaction like this is just amazing.  
She came into the bank with her first real paycheck. She was trying to  
actually make a life for herself. She got off of the temp jobs and had  
been lucky enough to have a stable place of employment. Yes, she may  
not have enjoyed the fact she had to file and write up memos but on the  
plus side it did beat the idea of having to worry day by day for money.  
  
But it seemed all that changed. You see, Paula is a mutant. One of  
many people born to be different. In some ways it is just a simple   
internal change and for others it could be something far more seen  
physically. Paula's special gift was that she could manifest iron at  
will. Nothing so extraordinary. She would just place her hand out and  
a bar of iron would appear. Though unlike other mutants, Paula didn't  
have complete control over her abilities. Under high strain it would  
just manifest without her knowledge.  
  
Today had been a rather long day. She had to try and finish a deadline  
that she was more then sure she would not have enough time to do, pick  
up her clothes from the dry cleaners, hit the grocery store, pick up her  
daughter Trisha from daycare, and try and rush over to the bank to  
deposit her paycheck so she could pay her bills, that were already past  
due.   
  
Looking at the time she had just seven minutes before the bank would  
close. More then relieved that she actually made it in just enough  
time, she slid in holding the clothes, groceries, and Trisha's hand in  
her barely free hand. Rushing over to fill out the deposit slip she  
hurried to fill it out.  
  
"Mommy, I can we go home now?"  
"Soon baby. Mommy just has to finish here and we'll go home."  
  
Trisha seemed less then pleased to the response but kept silent for  
now. After Paula filled out the deposit slip she rushed over to the  
only available teller and placed the slip and check to her. The teller  
gave Paula a scowl like look and looked at the time but took the slip  
and money and began looking it over and checked the computer for her  
account. While Paula was trying to keep Trisha's hand the grocery bag  
broke from the bottom and everything within spilled out onto the floor.  
  
"Shit!"  
"Mommy you told me that's a bad word."  
"I know sweetie. I'm sorry. Give mommy a hand picking everything up  
okay."  
"Ma'am, your account isn't showing up."  
  
Paula began sweating slightly as she had some loose fruit and other  
items in her arms. Looking up she noticed that the last number on the  
slip could be mistaken for a one and not a seven. Trisha began pulling  
on Paula's skirt to show Paula was stepping on the bread.  
  
"Oh. That's a seven."  
"I'm sorry ma'am but you need to fill out a new slip."  
  
Sighing, Paula went over to the table with the slips and began filling  
it out again. From the corner of her eye she could see the teller  
starting to shut down and then put the "next teller" sign up. Panicked  
by this seeing no other tellers open she rushed over while still filling  
out the slip.  
  
"I'm so sorry to keep you but it's really important that I get this   
check in."  
"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm closed now."  
"Please. I have to get this check in."  
"Ma'am. I told you. I'm closed. Come back Monday and we'll help you."  
"Mommy! You're stepping on the bread again!"  
"Please!"  
  
Paula almost felt like she was going to have a nervous breakdown right  
here and now. That check was to pay for the dry cleaning, groceries,  
the past due rent, the past due electricity, the past due child care,  
and God only knew what else. Placing her hands out in a submissive way  
an iron bar formed. The teller's eyes just bulged as she stood there   
locked in fear.  
  
"Gun!"  
"What? No no no! It's just an iron bar. I can't help it. It's not a  
gun."  
  
Though no one heard her. Those still within the bank began screaming  
and jumping to the ground. The guard pulled out his revolver and   
steadied it on Paula as her back was faced towards him.  
  
"Put the gun down ma'am! We can talk this out!"  
"It's not a gun. It's just an iron bar. Look!"  
  
Paula swung around to the guard but before she could totally face him,  
the guard released a single round. The round came to impact Paula's  
head and the reacting force of it exiting rang out bone shards onto   
Trisha. The little girl fell to the floor crying and covering her face.  
Though Paula was just standing there. She seemed lost as she just  
looked towards the guard. Placing her hand to the back of her head she  
could feel a gaping hole and then looking at her hand she saw the blood.  
And with that same lost and distant look in her eyes she was able to  
say one last thing before falling to the floor.  
  
"I just wanted to make a deposit."


End file.
